character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfielf (Composite)/Christian Higdon
|-|Garfielf= |-|Godfield= Summary Garfielf refers to an intentionally poor quality parody video of Garfield, made by Jim Davis. The popularity of the original video spawned a number of remakes and parodies featuring MS Paint artwork and the same voices for text to speech narration. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C to Low 1-B, goes up to 1-A Name: Garfielf, Godfield Origin: Garfielf Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat, god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can break the fourth wall with ease), Durability Negation, Body Control (Can devour entire meals), Flight, Toon Force, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch ghosts. Held the ghost of a wrapped-up newspaper and used it against the ghost of a spider he swatted), Omnipresence and Abstract Existence (Type 1; exists between the layers of time, in which he describes is "like a lasagna"), Summoning, One Hit Kill, Statistics Amplification (Via "Lasaga Powers"), Aura, Flight, Martial Arts, possible Clairvoyance (Has been watching over Jon), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 9; his true form exists in the layers of time and space), Mind Control (Can brainwash people or dogs), Duplication, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Bite, Godly Physiology (Has become God), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his eyes), Higher-Dimensional Physiology and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Rage Power and Berserker Mode, Size Manipulation (Was able to grow Odie into a gigantic size), Reality Warping, Destruction (Was able to destroy the universe), Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Size Manipulation (Can grow to the size of the earth and even beyond the universe), Large Size (Type 5 to Type 8), Time Travel and Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Astral Projection, Acausality (Types 1 and 5), Magic, Transmutation (Can wish for someone to be a unicorn or a pot of gold), Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation (Can annoy someone so much that they could become suicidal), Time Travel (Can go inside any microwave to travel to the past. Was able to change the events of the first episode by time traveling), BFR (Can send people to the moon), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Claims to be in between the layers of time and space and describes said layers to be like a lasagna. So we can assume he means it begins at the fourth dimension, so hes's inbetween the fourth dimension and the final layer. Lasagna has 6 layers, therefore 10 - 4 = 6. Garfielf is in the middle, so he's around 6-D) to Low Hyperverse Level (Comes from the 12th dimension), goes up to Outerverse Level (Became God himself. Can kill Jim Davis, his creator, with ease) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Class to Low Hyperverse Class, goes up to Outerverse Class Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level to Low Hyperverse Level, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Varies from Below Average to Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 1